


Projections

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), God I totally forgot to tag properly no wonder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Two challenges, two faces.





	Projections

 

The print outs were stacked neatly on the table by the entrance, each paperclip adjusted so they were all in the exact same position as the one beneath it. The chairs lined up, turned slightly towards the screen and empty glasses placed on the table, ready to be filled with iced water.

The IT staff were running around frantically, testing the speakers and the adjusting the projector’s settings and the receptionist who was usually scrolling on her phone and chatting was making an unusual effort to confirm the schedule and make last minute calls.

  
Tsukishima let his eyes scan the room once again, making sure that nothing was out of place as he clicked his pen, sliding it into his front pocket. Just as he did his co-worker walked by, commenting about the projector, the half an hour left until the presentation or something-or-rather. Tsukishima wasn’t listening.  
  
“We have high hopes for you!” the words of his boss rang repeatedly in his head, circling around, like an insistent fly.  
  
“I know.” He said out loud, clicking his tongue. He downed the rest of his coffee and threw the empty cup in the bin, making his way to some place quieter.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Have you stretched?”  
  
Kageyama looked up from where he was sitting and nodded, palms and fingertips touching as he took deep breaths, “Yes.”  
  
“Were heading onto the court in half an hour or so for warmups, so make sure you’re ready.” The coach gave Kageyama a firm pat on the shoulder, “You’ve got this.”  
Kageyama gave another small nod in reply and resumed focus to his breathing before being disrupted again, this time by his teammate.  
  
“Tobio-chan, your phone’s ringing.”  
  
The setter looked up in mild surprise. His phone barely ever rang, and if it were it was from Tsukishima, but even then it was rare for his boyfriend to call, he had always preferred texting. He picked up his phone that was lying on top of his bag and waved a hand at his teammates, leaving the changing room and moving down the hallway to a less occupied area.

He glanced at the screen displaying Tsukishima’s name and he leant against the wall beside the vending machine by the large paned windows, putting the phone to his ear.

  
  
“What did you need?”  
  
There was a short pause, a quivering breath before a familiar laugh filled his ears, “You sound nervous your highness.” Kageyama’s shoulders stiffened slightly at the nickname, “I’m not nervous.” He replied bluntly.  
  
“Of course not.” Another laugh.  
  
The setter shuffled in his spot against the wall, “I’m not nervous because I know I’m going out there and I’m going to win.” He spoke into the phone with a strange determination, as if Tsukishima were there, jeering right at him.  
  
“…You’ve always been that way huh.” Tsukishima remarked, and the faint click of a pen could be heard.  
  
“I’m going to win.” Kageyama stated again with unwavering conviction, “So you’d better not lose.”  
  
There was a bit of shuffling on the other end of the line before it fell silent and Kageyama was about to ask whether Tsukishima was still there.

  
“…You bet I won’t.”

  
  
The voice was strong and determined and it made Kageyama’s lips stretch into a small smile.  
  
The setter straightened himself from the wall and began inspecting the drinks displayed in the vending machine, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
  
“Yeah, see you...” The farewell lingered, held back, as if Tsukishima wanted to say something else before his name was called in the background and there was a small, sharp inhale as Tsukishima turned back to the phone.  
  
“…..thanks.”  
  
And the call abruptly ended, Kageyama lifting his phone from his ear to stare at the screen, contemplating the mere three minutes he’d spoken to his boyfriend.  
  
“Tobio-chan! We have to start getting ready, stop talking to your boyfriend and get your ass over here!”  
  
Kageyama locked his phone and slid it into his pocket. “We’re going to win this.” He whispered under his breath.

 

  
  
And surely, without fail, _they did_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of older Tsukikage that popped into my head. As always I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought.
> 
> Tsukki probabaly works generally in Oosaka and Kageyama plays in Tokyo. They probabaly live in Tokyo though for Kageyama's sake.


End file.
